


To Live as a Soldier... You Must Never Ribbit Your Pride

by Boomchick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (Toad in this case), Gen, Status Effects, Zack Fair is a BAMF, mentioned scorpions, some swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick
Summary: A oneshot prompt fill for a Tumblr user in exchange for donating to BLMZack has to take control of a battle while Angeal is incapacitated. If he can focus long enough to handle it...
Relationships: Zack Fair & Angeal Hewley
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	To Live as a Soldier... You Must Never Ribbit Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> One of a series of prompts written on Tumblr for those who are supporting the BLM movement. This one was requested by Anon who said: ooo could i maybe request something with Zack and Angeal? Maybe Angeal getting injured In the field and Zack having to take point?
> 
> If you've donated, protested, or otherwise supported black lives, you can come and make a request too! https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/

He has had reason before to be proud of Zack. He is cautious with his pride, in general. It means everything to him. His honor, his pride, his dream. He took on Zack's mentorship not because he immediately distinguished himself through skill or focus or raw talent. It was because of that smile. That beaming, trustworthy smile. His bright eyes, only getting brighter now that he'd been inducted into the rank of the thirds. It was his connections to others.

Angeal considered the last to be of the utmost importance. Connection to others was the ground in which honor was grown.

And in his eyes, it was where the ranks of Firsts lacked. He did his best to balance Sephiroth's cold indifference and Genesis's self-centered indignation, but he was only one man. He'd hoped that Zack might help to balance it. And he was more certain than ever that he would! If Angeal could get him to focus long enough and take it seriously.

But right now... Right now focus wasn't a problem. Zack was incredible. Assumed command with barely a hiccup. He kept his orders to the soldiers and troopers in the field clear and concise. Angeal couldn't help the guilt that rose in him at having been incapacitated, making Zack take the lead... His guilt was quickly alleviated as Zack glanced over at him and broke into laughter again.

Angeal croaked in protest, leaping out of the way of another vicious strike from the scorpion creatures they were facing. He lashed his tongue out in response, striking the creature the only way he could while keeping his distance. Buster sword was still on his back, but minuscule. Useless. And his little frog legs weren't built to reach it or hold it in the first place.

Zack was laughing harder, almost doubled over with it, even as he launched into a vicious, perfect assault twister. Took down three of the creatures without touching Angeal.

"You still--" Zack wheezed between laughter. "You still have a little Soldier belt on!"

Angeal lashed out at him with his tongue as well, and Zack let it hit him, biting back his laughter and raising his free hand.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said. But his grin vanished as he lifted a hand to his ear, listening to a report. "Understood. Hold position, on my way to provide support."

He slung his sword onto his back. Reached a hand down to Angeal.

"Third battalion is having trouble," Zack explained. "It'll be safer if you come with me."

Angeal didn't hesitate. Zack might have been too playful, might have laughed at Angeal's amphibian form, but there was no doubting that he was trustworthy. He hopped into the offered hand, and held on as Zack broke into a run. Climbed up his arm, onto his shoulder. If nothing else, at least the broad, sticky feet were useful for holding onto Zack's pauldron as the young second sprinted towards the third battalion.

Angeal should have been worried. He would have been if it was anyone else. But Zack... Zack rebuffed worry with every smile. With every word. With every action. He was a whirlwind of movement. Of genuine concern as he fought his way through the battalion, cutting down monsters and helping up fallen men.

As he held on and watched and listened, Angeal really realized it, for the first time. Zack wasn't a miniature version of himself. And he wasn't a kinder version of Genesis, or a friendlier version of Sephiroth.

He was his own force of nature. Something different. Something better. Something beautiful. His laughter, his joy, his pride, his love... He could have done anything with them.

"Oh, hey Spike!" Zack said, pulling up a trooper from the ground. His helmet should have made his identity invisible, but Zack recognized him at a glance.

"Zack," Cloud gasped. "Hey. Playing hero?"

"No playing about it," Zack laughed, lifting a hand to guard Angeal instinctively as he pulled Cloud out of the way of poison gas one of the scorpions released. "It's just who I am."

Yes, Angeal thought, staring at Zack with interest. It's just who you are.

Then Zack glanced over at him and made a strained noise before dissolving into laughter. He picked Angeal up, passed him to Cloud, and launched himself into the fight, still laughing wildly.

____

"Sorry for laughing." Zack said, hours later, still toweling his hair dry as he lounged in Angeal's apartment rather than fighting the other Soldiers and troopers for the communal showers.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Angeal said, lifting a brow, crossing his arms.

"I am!" Zack objected, though he was grinning again. "If you'd been HURT I wouldn't have been laughing. But that status effect doesn't do any harm, right?"

"Hm." Angeal hummed. Lifted a hand to rub at his chin. "I suppose that depends on your definition of harm."

"What?" Zack asked, worry immediately suffusing his features. "What does that mean? Are you okay?"

"I will be," Angeal waved him off. "But the next four days or so I'll be compelled to eat insects at every meal."

"What!?" Zack asked. "Oh my god, 'Geal, I'm so--" He blinked. Stared. "You're messing with me."

Angeal split into a grin, hiding his face behind his hand as he started chuckling. Zack groaned, loudly. Muttered something about 'dumbapples all over again,' and Angeal was gone, laughing as he hadn't in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the request!  
> Please donate to https://atlsolidarity.org/ if you can to support my local BLM movement, or find the organization closest to you and support them!


End file.
